Parks
by Ms. Megabyte lover
Summary: First Chapie is from Tysons POV, and the next one i do will be Max's POV! ^-^ Kawaii! Well... My first Beyblades FF, ive only watched it 4 times (@)_(@)


Tysons POV  
  
Well... Max, Kenny, Dizzi if a laptop counts, Kai, Rei, and no duh, I went to the park... And oh god.... Was that funny... Max and Kai have crushes... two girls... Was that funny or what... this is what happened...-  
  
"Tyson, why'd we come to the park?" asked Max to me, "Well... I guess that today is a pretty boring day isn't it..."  
  
Looking at him I and answered, "I don't know. It wasn't my idea, it was Kai's.." I looked over at him and glared, I really didn't want to go. It was pretty bored till it happened.  
  
". So what if I wanted to come here? Back off my case!" Kai yelled at Max and me.  
  
Max whispered to me, "Mental case you think?"  
  
I smiled and whispered back, "Probably."  
  
"You guys, im bored! I wish I could watch a Beyblade battle. or help in one for that case." Said Kenny.  
  
From inside a bush came the words, "Did you say." and two girls jumped out. "BeyBlades!" they both said at once. One girl red hair and an evil smile with the prettiest eyes, the other girl Blond hair and a mad smile and blue eyes. "Let," said the blond girl. "It," said the other. "RIP!" the both yelled and they BeyBlades attacked the gang.  
  
We all ran around running from the BeyBlades attacking us, it was very scary.  
  
"If you battle us well make it stop!" Yelled the Red hair girl.  
  
And we all yelled, "OK!" and suddenly the BeyBlades stopped attacking us.  
  
"Thank good-ness that's over." Max said, rubbing his forehead to get the sweat off.  
  
The blond girl whispered to the other girl.  
  
"Yea. Go ahead" the red hair girl said.  
  
"Hi, im Helen, and this is Kim," said the blond one, "You must be The BeyBreakers right?"  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" said Rei, he didn't seem to be very happy because on the little girls attacking us, Who wouldn't be.  
  
"Yeah, Rei's right, What is it to you.?" Kai said eye balling the Kim.  
  
"Well. Mr. Uh. Who are you guys?" said Helen.  
  
"Well, this is Max, Kenny, Kai, Rei, and Kenny's talking computer Dizzi, and im Tyson!" I said in my Gaki little happy voice.  
  
"Oh really." said Helen, "Your kind of cute you know." and winked at Max.  
  
Kim whispered into Helen's ear, "I think the one with the blue triangle's on his face is cute."  
  
I kind of looked at Kai; I knew what she was saying. "Kai, did you hear what she said?"  
  
"No. and why would I care anyway?" Yelled Kai  
  
"She said she thinks you're cute." I told him  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled  
  
Max couldn't help but blush at what Helen had said, "Tusaobbouy." was all he could say. he couldn't speak he was so nervous. he Coughed and said, "Th- Thank ya-you." Blushed a deeper red he did in deed.  
  
Rei was very quiet and so were Kenny and Dizzi.  
  
"Well. Didn't you say a Beyblade match? Im up for it!" I said breaking a chain on silence.  
  
"As long as I get the cute one on my side!" Yelled Helen.  
  
"Huh?" we all said.  
  
"Haven't you ever played Death Doom?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, not really." Said Rei.  
  
"It's a type on battle with over 2 players in battle, up to 20, pick teams and the last one standing as normal wins." Dizzi the Laptop said.  
  
"Sounds nice," Said Kenny.  
  
"But we don't have a place to battle like that." said Rei.  
  
"Em, never had one of these?" Said Kim pulling out a little box with a Logo saying, 'Doom Set'  
  
"Heh. Don't be fooled my looks, ive never lost once!" said Kim.  
  
"I haven't either." said Kai.  
  
"Oh really? So what?" Screamed Kim.  
  
"Calm down Kim. let's pick teams."  
  
Teams-  
  
Kai, Tyson, Kim  
  
Helen, Max, Rei  
  
-Teams  
  
"Let's skip the junk and get to the battling." screamed Helen, and then Helen and Kim both turned in loose and after them went the boys.  
  
Helen's BeyBlade hit my making it jump in the air and hit Rei's. Then Kim's BeyBlade jumped up and hit Max's really hard making it bump into Kai's and fly onto Rei's. Soon after time and time again only Kai and Kim where in the ring both spinning away from each other's Blade.  
  
"You don't stand a chance." said Kim her Blade jumped up on Kai's and bounced up and down on it, "It's called the Bounce out. soon you wont be happy wit your little broken BeyBlade!"  
  
"YOUR ALL TALK!" and Kai's blade shot up and hit Kim's outed the ring.  
  
Her eye's lightened in shock. "Y-You won! THIS CANT BE!"  
  
"Oh my! Are you ok Kim?" said Helen.  
  
"Y-Yes, im fine.. I just need to fix my Blade. Ill be all right. But ive never lost before." She stood up and walked to Kai who was in a strange state for him, he was shocked at this. "Good match." She put her hand out and Kai shook it.  
  
"Thanks." He said offering a shorted out smile.  
  
"Well. It was nice meeting you guys! But Kim and I have to go, Want to talk next week?" said Helen.  
  
"Sure! Ill be here, maybe you Kim can tell me a few things on blade's" said Tyson smiling, "So will the other guys, RIGHT!"  
  
"Epp. Right!" said them all but Helen and Kim.  
  
"Ill really be here, how about, say, Saturday?" said Max  
  
"That would be GREAT!" said Helen, "Oh, and by the way, while im at it." and she reached over and kissed Max on the cheek. Leaving a slight red mark from her lip stick.  
  
"Bye!" yelled Helen and Kim running away and smiling while looking back.  
  
"Bye!" yelled the guys, and Max holding his cheek lightly.  
  
"That was very nice," said Rei, "There nice girls, and Kai and Max, I think they like you two" he smiled at them.  
  
"Yeah, Kai. She really showed it to!" I said looking at Kai.  
  
"Shut up Tyson!" he screamed.  
  
"Be nice Kai. I don't know if she likes you or not, but be nice to her. Like Max is Acting to like Helen, aren't you Max?" asked Rei  
  
"Uh. Yeah acting." Max muttered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
O.o Like you couldn't see the pairing. Im looking for A few people to go for Tyson, Rei, and Kenny's girlfriends. Kenny might get left out. NO NOT THAT! Well. Im going to update really soon. and if you want to know, Email me at Missie-Sakura@sailormoon.com and ask Max a few things. He'll be glad to reply next time that I update ^_^-  
  
Max: SAY'S WHO?  
  
Miss Sakura: SAYS THIS CONTRACT!  
  
Max: *looks at it* Oh. No wait. This is just an acting contract! Not a do what you say one!  
  
Miss Sakura: Oh. Well... then in the next Chapter im going to cut you out and not pay you!  
  
Max: ILL DO IT!  
  
Miss Sakura: Yep. thought so. Heh. Well. Here the back grounds. Max, I like you a lot. (I serve as the cara Helen; she's a copy of me!) You read this stuff  
  
Max: **grabs the paper and reads it** Sakura doesn't own Card captors but if she did she would make Syaoran.  
  
Miss Sakura: *grabs it and hands him another* Wrong one ^-^  
  
Max: **reads it** Miss Sakura Doesn't own BeyBlades but if she did she would make herself a character and make max... marry her. *gulps and stops reading*  
  
Miss Sakura: Heh. Im Evil. Evil! **jumps on Max's head and says "Miss Tron Bonne rules!"** 


End file.
